Surgical robotic systems are used in minimally invasive medical procedures because of their increased accuracy and expediency. In surgical robotic systems, a robot arm supports a surgical instrument having an end effector mounted thereto by a wrist assembly. In operation, the robot arm inserts, or holds, the surgical instrument within in a small incision via a surgical portal or a natural orifice of a patient to position the end effector at a working site within a patient's body.
Most of the surgical robotic systems on the market are heavy and stationary requiring a pallet jack to be relocated. In some of the more modern surgical robotic systems, the robot arm is supported on a movable surgical robotic cart assembly having a base portion with a set of casters. This is beneficial because the surgical robotic systems can be moved between various rooms as needed without a pallet jack.
However, minimally invasive medical procedures require a high degree of accuracy, precision, and speed, and, therefore, movable surgical robotic systems used for minimally invasive medical procedures need to be precisely immobilized before an operation begins. Accordingly, there is a need to precisely immobilize a surgical robotic cart assembly.